


Wrong Brother

by missgnutmeg



Series: My Heart is a Weapon of War [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Does Who He Wants, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Steve and Natasha are seriously my bromance otp, also why does no one call it CapsLok? that is so my favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers what he believes is a weakness he can exploit in Captain America in order to hurt Thor. (Un)fortunately, appearances can be deceiving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not to mention that Thor had brought along the Soldier again. Loki didn't understand him much at the best of times, but Captain America had seemed even more unusual than normal. Loki had seen him blushing while watching the fight. He hated to admit it, but it rather annoyed him. Thor already <i>gets</i> everything. Why does he deserve the interest of an attractive Midgardian, too? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this particular fandom (but far from my first fic ever) so feel free to concrit the hell out of it. Actually finishing a chapter fic has been a goal of mine for years, so the fact that all that's left of this one is the final edit and posting has me absolutely chuffed.
> 
> Before you dive in: all characters can be assumed to be based on (my interpretations of) movie-verse because comic-verse is way too damned complex. I will give a shout out any time I pull from other sources, though. This story picks up after CA:WS and T:TDW. It'll be officially AU once the next movies come out ;) until then just assume Loki got caught and ran back to earth somehow.
> 
> And, because it's super important, I need to thank [My2BrownEyes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/My2BrownEyes) for the existance of [To Be Redeemed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/717472) which is not only a fantastic work, but has been the place I would hide when my head got too bogged down to keep working on this. (It's a really fun story.) 
> 
> And love to all my fellow writers of Steve/Loki because this is such a beautiful ship we share.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Captain America just.... blush?

_It wasn't me, I wasn't there_  
 _That was not my love affair_  
 _That is not my lover, that's not even my friend_  
'It Wasn't Me' – Jenny Lewis  & the Watson Twins

 

“Hel's tits, Thor!”

Loud frustration is vented as Loki dodges Mjolnir on its path back to his adopted brother's hand. He aims a burst of green energy at the relentless Thor while gracefully evading the next blow. Thor's intent is capture without permanent damage while Loki's is escape and it makes for a dangerous dance.

Captain America watches the Asgardian brothers with interest. The public has already been vacated to safety which allows the Avenger to watch the two without distraction. It would be easy for the Captain to step in, to tip the odds in Thor's favour, but he refrains out of respect. He understands Thor's desire to stop Loki on his own – to save him – it's much the same as what he feels for Bucky. He came along to make sure no one else would get hurt in the attempt, and to offer moral support.

Mostly.

Taunts and mockery make up a large part of Loki's battle, playing both armour and weapon, in combination with the leathers and metals that cover his slim form. The Captain catches himself staring and shakes his head to try and dislodge the terrible beauty Loki manages to create through his elegant use of his magic knives from his mind. He suspects his sketchbook will be much fuller come tomorrow.

 _Steve, deal with this!_ The Captain is angry with himself. This curiosity is coming dangerously close to an obsession. What had started as a silly little research project to provide some distraction from worrying about Bucky – where _is_ he anyway? – had grown into a monster determined to swallow him whole. 

Loki's speed and cunning are remarkable tools in his battle to withstand Thor's blunt force approach. Steve is impressed anew each time he sees it. This time, however, he has to fight down a blush while watching as his traitorous mind asks him if those clever hands and tongue might not have better uses. He rubs his neck and hopes it's gone unnoticed until his glance is startled upward by Thor's angry roar. Apparently Loki's had enough and has vanished in typical style.

“I cannot believe him.” Thor grumbles loudly as he rejoins Captain America, clapping the man on his back. “Come friend Steven. I am weary and likely we both can use some sustenance.”

###

Dinner is quick and surprisingly quiet but Steve is comfortable with that. He finds himself alone all too soon and decides to change for the gym.

The familiarity of the punching bag is comfortable against his fists as he eases through movements he's practiced thousands of times before. Tonight each hit seems to release a torrent of thoughts that flicker through his mind too quickly to hold. Bucky, S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, Sam, Tasha, Loki, the Avengers, Washington, New York. Present problems. Not the past. Not the ice that even now still holds him when he sleeps. Not the war, or Peggy, or the Howling Commandos, and certainly not leaving Bucky for dead only to be found by... the bag smashes into the wall and bursts, bringing Steve back to himself. So much for clearing his head.

Steve strips the fabric from his hands as he climbs the stairs back to his rooms. He hopes a hot shower and curling up with his latest ebook will provide a better distraction. Once Tony had told him he could put books on his tablet, Steve had built himself an immense virtual library of old favourites and new suggestions from the team. He's currently reading through the works of an author of his own time period – H.P. Lovecraft – that he'd only barely recognized from some of the sci-fi magazines he'd sometimes enjoyed in his youth. Steve hopes the mix of fantastical science and horror will be enough to keep the real kind at bay.

###

It has been a rather lousy day. Although Loki can easily admit to having worse, that doesn't make today any nicer. And, naturally, Thor had gotten in the way as soon as he tried to cheer himself up. Honestly, what was so bad about letting a couple of Siberian tigers loose to prowl the city? And the snow leopards had just been adorable! His brother has no sense of humour. 

Not to mention that Thor had brought along the Soldier again. Loki doesn't understand him much at the best of times, but Captain America had seemed even more unusual than normal. Loki had seen him blushing while watching the fight. He hated to admit it, but it rather annoyed him. Thor already _gets_ everything. Why does he deserve the interest of an attractive Midgardian, too? 

The Captain _is_ attractive and that blush, surely that hinted interest. Perhaps he can even find a way to use it against his oafish brother? Loki has to be certain though, so he finds himself not in his flat with a book and a tea but instead he curls himself into a shadowy corner of Stark tower. 

He makes himself invisible, undetectable by any means, and hides within the very fortress of his enemy. He's watching. Trying to understand the whole of the pieces he's gathered. Captain America seems to have become quite attached to Thor. Loki is certain the Captain has been there for at least the last three encounters he's had with his brother, following Thor about like a lost puppy. Yet Thor seems oblivious to it, so could there be unrequited attraction? Loki observes their dinner and the way the Captain spends the rest of the evening alone and agitated.

Loki wonders if the Captain's feelings are a wedge, and if maybe he can be the hammer that splits things apart.

A noise pulls Loki from his plotting. Despite the hour, his newly decided target is entering the kitchenette. The Captain looks rough, vulnerable as he goes through the motions of preparing tea. Loki only needs to consider for a moment before deciding this is an opportunity he should not miss.

He takes himself to the hall and quickly sets up a deterrent spell so that if anyone thinks to join them they will instead decide to head back to bed. Next he changes his form and his voice to that of his oafish brother. Once the transformation is complete, he finally allows himself to lift his invisibility.

###

The Captain is curled up on one of the plush couches with both hands wrapped around his mug. Loki notes the tenseness of the shoulders and how the strong hands seem to tremble any time they separate from the mug. The blue eyes are distant. Definitely an opportunity.

Embracing his role as Thor, Loki mimics his brother's bold step and moves to the Captain and puts his hand on one shoulder. “Captain, do you not seek the embrace of sleep?”

“No. Bad dreams.” Steve offers only a shrug and the pale ghost of a smile.

What would Thor offer? Loki suddenly realizes the nuisance of his plan, but he suppresses it to pour false concern into his-Thor's voice. “My ear is yours, should you require.”

The smile on Steve's lips becomes a little more real with his gratitude. “I appreciate it, but I'd prefer a distraction. Maybe you could tell me about Loki?”

“Loki?” Loki(-as-Thor) tries to hide his surprise by sitting on the couch next to the Captain. He has no idea why the blonde would be asking about him. He has to remind himself again to stay in character. “What questions have you about my brother?”

“You just seem to love the guy so much. I've been trying to understand who he is to deserve it. I mean, obviously he can't always have been a power-hungry maniac, right?”

A hearty laugh answers the question as Loki seriously considers how to answer it. What _would_ Thor say to something like this? “We were raised as brothers and always were very close. Or so I had thought. Even those times Loki did seek to be separate from me, I would seek him out and drag him away from his books or spells or whatever had his attention. I had only found out too recently that he had come to resent that. He felt himself a shadow to my light, but I never felt it was thus.”

Loki-as-Thor pauses and as Steve reaches out a hand to touch his forearm, Loki knows he's got this right so he continues.

“My brother was never one to seek comfort from another. There were many who called him cold or arrogant for it. I knew better. Loki is a complicated man, Captain. He has been through much and it has changed him. His... the revelation of his true parentage nearly broke him. And now, now I have had to watch him die twice only to discover that again I have given up on him too soon. I cannot give up on him again.”

A few tears cloud Steve's eyes as this statement hits close to his own trials with Bucky. “Thor. If there's some way to help him, we will. Maybe... maybe he won't forgive you but we will make damn sure he's okay.”

Such a strange concept. Who would care if another is alright if there is no return? Loki suddenly realizes he has a little more homework to do on the Captain. For now, he puts his(Thor's) hand over the one the Captain has on his arm. “My thanks, Captain, but I had meant to cheer you. Forgive me. Shall I tell you instead a tale of one of our exploits?”

At Steve's nod, Loki begins a rendition of the time he and Thor had managed to steal every painting from the palace and hidden them all in the ladies' sewing room. Their punishment, once their guilt was revealed, was to carefully clean the dust from each and every canvas. Loki, of course, used magic and had finished before Thor had even gotten through three of his half. Then he had laughedhand run off to hide in the library while Thor finished.

The story earns quite a few chuckles and at one point a poorly-timed sip of tea is nearly spit back out. Loki finds himself enjoying the telling near as much as his listener. He can't remember the last time he's had such a rapt audience. It's possible he never has. His heart clenches at the thought, but he carefully keeps it from showing on his(Thor's) face.

“Is that enough on my brother for the night? We both should attempt rest.” Thor's voice is beginning to feel heavy in his throat, and in truth Loki has a number of things he needs to figure out before he can continue with the Captain.

Steve nods. “You're probably right. I'm done my tea anyway. Thanks.” He squeezes Loki(-as-Thor)'s bicep warmly.

They separate and head for their respective rooms. Loki, of course, vanishes just as he approaches Thor's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	2. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets some advice from his team while Loki does his homework.

_Don't know what time it has in store_  
 _When pride is at your door_  
 _The only thing I'm sure_  
 _My knees won't take no more_

'Above the Headlights' – Dan Mangan

 

Steve enjoys cooking, even if most of what he makes is what Clint refers to as 'bachelor grub'. He'd like to get better, try some more complicated dishes. But this? His mother's meatloaf? The whole team loves that. Besides, mixing all the ground meat, bread, and vegetables (ma's secret ingredient) by hand gives him time in his own head. And he does need to think. His brain is still buzzing softly about the other night with Thor. There had been something weird, off, but he can't put his finger on what.

Of course, thoughts of Thor inevitably led Steve back to his not-so-favourite obsession; Loki. Wait. Thor had mentioned Loki dying twice. Steve is certain that's never been mentioned before and he doesn't recall it being in the S.H.I.E.L.D. file. Weird.

Once the meatloaf is panned and in the oven, Steve does a quick tidy before setting out to question his resident Asgardian. He finds Thor planted in front of the television watching some program about horses.

“Thor, a moment?”

Thor turns the volume down on the television and faces his friend. “Yes, friend Steven? Can I be of service?”

“Actually yeah. I've been thinking about you mentioning Loki dying twice? But I only remember seeing anything about the incident in Asgard, with the bridge. Did I miss something?”

The silence seems long as Thor licks his lips before answering. “I honestly do not recall having told anyone of the second time. It occurred just before I arrived in London. He was aiding me to defeat the dark elves when he... it was a grievous wound. He died in my arms, Steven. I know not how he was able to return from it.”

“My God.” Steve's hand is over his mouth while the other moves to Thor's wrist to try and comfort. “I never realized. Why didn't you tell us?”

“At first, I was in mourning with Jane. And then he was back and I felt a fool to have grieved him a hero's death.”

Steve has read S.H.I.E.L.D.'s file on the incident and he suspects that it is seriously lacking but now suddenly doesn't seem like the best time to ask for details.

“Thank you, Thor. That was a little thoughtless of me not to realize how hard it could be for you to answer. But, know what? Dinner's almost ready and I think everyone's actually here for once. Let's go set up and enjoy it, okay?”

Thor nods agreement and they go.

 

###

 

The Soldier. The man out of time. The bleeding annoyance who hadn't bloody knelt when he'd been told. Probably still won't. Loki slams his hand against the desk in frustration.

He has been watching videos of the Super Soldier in action, the way his body moves and how quickly he acts and reacts to different stimuli, but Loki has to admit he much prefers the man when he is stripped of the horrid blue decadence that passes for his armour. Someone had even taped their first meeting those few years ago in Germany, and Loki has watched it several times to recall exactly how he'd felt during that battle. Mostly he remembers his own exhaustion. Unfortunate, since these videos suggest he should have been paying more attention to Captain America. He _might_ even have been impressed.

“Well, at least he is a superior mortal specimen.” Loki pauses the video and runs a finger over the image of the Captain on his tablet screen. “Must Thor always get the nicest things? 

There is a chance to ruin this one, though. To keep his brother from having the Captain.

Not to mention having some fun while he's at it.

 

###

 

Sleep, Steve decides, is a cruel bitch of a mistress. One that does not seem to favour him in the least. He's been reading for hours except he hasn't gotten through the chapter yet. If he's honest with himself, he's been dwelling again. Not on Loki this time, though, but on Thor. Why would Thor have forgotten what he'd said? And why call him 'Captain' all that night? Thor never does that, not anymore. The behaviour was odd and Steve is sure he can find the answer. 

His thoughts keep chasing their own tails until Steve finally manages to fall into a uneasy sleep, nightmares sniffing at the edges.

 

###

“Steve?” The soft voice comes after a knock on his door. Both are quickly followed by Natasha overriding the lock and wandering in to sit on his lower back. 

Steve replies with a grunt. 

“You okay, Steve?” Natasha gently strokes his cheek until she sees his eyes open. “You never sleep this late.”

Eyeing his clock, Steve groans. “It's seven. Even Captain America is allowed to sleep in until seven occasionally, Tash.”

“Mmn. I suppose. Rough night?”

“You could say that.”

“Anything I could do to help?”

“Well, currently I'd like to get up and then have a coffee. You could solve both problems for me if you went and turned on the coffee maker while I shower?”

Natasha laughs and gets off him with a cat-like stretch. “You're such a grumpy old man. But I like you, so I'll even make you breakfast, just hurry up.”

Once she's left for the kitchen, he pushes himself off his stomach, grabs some clothing and heads to the shower. He has the water hot enough to turn his skin red but it still isn't enough to remove all the ice from his mind. 

As he finally gets to the kitchen, Natasha pushes a mug of black coffee into his hands and he smiles gratefully.

“Pancakes will be just a minute or two more.” 

Steve smiles and grabs a seat at the counter. Natasha hardly ever cooks, and he knows the fact that she has is her way of showing she's worried about him. Two plates are served up and she joins him. They sit quietly, just enjoying the food and each others' company.

“I'm not sure when you decided to be my favourite little sister, but thanks for that.” Steve breaks their silence as he gets up to get more coffee.

Natasha shrugs. “Even fossils need a little love. Especially ones who start crushing on psychopathic gods because their best friend is amnesic and missing.”

“My interest in Loki is purely professional.” Steve's pretty sure the redness in his cheeks denounces the statement completely so he hurries on. “You can't blame me for worrying about Bucky. He might hurt someone. Or himself.”

“We'll find him. Maybe even help him, but brainwashing can be tough.” She would know. “What about Loki?”

“Oh. Well. I've been wondering if maybe he needs help, too.”

The assassin considers him, a quirked eyebrow being the only hint she wants to hear him continue.

“Thor is a big part of that. I mean, he wants his brother back so badly. And he's so sure that Loki's still his brother despite everything. Plus I don't think Loki has anybody in his life, not anymore. What if we gave him something worth fighting for?”

“Steve, Steve, Steve.” Natasha chuckles and gives him a one-armed hug. “Loki isn't Bucky. He had a choice. You need to stop being so soft-hearted and taking every cause as your own or you're going to hurt yourself.”

Steve wraps his arms around her waist, and puts his chin on her shoulder. “Can't you just let me believe in fairytale endings once in a while, Tash?”

“Sure. Maybe after a few rounds in the gym. C'mon, grandad.”

He follows, still pondering her words. _Loki isn't Bucky._ True enough.

He's never considered what Bucky would look like naked.

 

###

 

Loki has been reading what he can gather from the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s former database. He's been rather annoyed that the agency had gone down, as it had gutted one of his favourite sources for information. Still, he is rather intrigued at the Captain's involvement in that fall. 

And this Winter Soldier? He seems to have some direct link with the Captain, judging from how the Captain acts around him on the surveillance films, but there is nothing in the files. He could ask, but he isn't willing to upset his plans just to satisfy his curiosity. 

He will have to visit the darling Captain again. One thing his research has shown him is that the Captain has quite the sense of modesty and propriety, so he'll have to be careful and not push things too far or too fast. Still, he feels confident that he can succeed in seducing the Midgardian. He'll just have to make him think it was his own idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	3. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again. Also, Steve reminds us that he's a pretty smart fella.

_Lie to me like I lie to you_  
 _Calm me down until the morning comes_  
 _And if the morning don't come_  
 _Lie to me_  
'Magnolia Mountain' – Ryan Adams

 

“What are you watching?”

Steve tilts his head up to determine who's joining him. “This afternoon's ballgame. Is it too loud? I'm sorry.”

“No, no, it's fine.” Loki(-as-Thor) stops Steve from adjusting it with a hand on his shoulder. “I only noticed as I came in.”

The Captain nods, relief clear on his face. “Okay. Good. Can't sleep again?”

“No, my thoughts are many and unrestful. You?”

“Dreamt of the ice again.” Steve shrugs. “It's been years but I'm still trapped by it.”

“Nothing ever goes away, we simply learn to use it as armour or else how to hide it beneath.” Loki smiles Thor's huge smile and settles on the couch next to Steve. “Now tell me of the game.”

They chat baseball for a while, Steve inevitably complaining about the Dodgers (he always does) until Loki notices his sketchbook on the table and reaches towards it. “May I?”

“I guess, but I just started that one so all that's in there is a sketch I did of your fight with Loki the other day.”

Loki holds the sketchbook gently as he looks at the drawing. The detail from memory impresses him. Clearly much care was taken, Thor looks truly magnificent in it as expected but he's surprised that just as much care has been taken with his own visage. “You are quite the artist. Even my brother seems noble in this.”

“Well, I think you might be kind of right about the guy. He's not evil. I don't think he's ready to be a good guy, either, but I think I could be his friend. Maybe.” Steve offers a shy smile while taking back the book. “I'd like him back on our side, for your sake if nothing else.”

“Captain, my friend... thank you.” At this faked emotion, Steve closes in for a hug, surprising Loki but he quickly returns it as he knows Thor would have.

“You're important to me, Thor. I'm not letting you face this or any battle by yourself, okay?”

Ah, there it is. Loki would smirk at that if he didn't have to keep in character. The Captain lusts after Thor and is using him – imagine! Using Loki to lure Thor! – as a sympathy to get him closer. He knew the man was intelligent, but this sort of cunning is unexpected.

He awards Steve a smile. “Of course, dear Captain, I feel this too.”

“Good.” Steve's smile back is radiant “I'm going to try bed again. Don't stay up too late. We do have that meeting at ten tomorrow.”

“Right.” Loki keeps Thor's voice soft as he watches the Captain leave the room. He's annoyed, but he's finally got a plan forming in his mind on how to finish this. 

Time to set a new play date with Thor.

 

###

 

“What's up, Spangles?”

“Don't start, Shalott.”

“I know you're old, but Arthurian references? Really?” Tony grins. “How can I help my favourite anachronism?”

“JARVIS can tell where people are and how long they've been there and such, right?”

“Yeah, you just ask, he's set to respond to you for that sort of thing. Don't try asking for any of my genius secrets, though.” A wink is shot in Steve's direction.

He blocks it with an eye roll. “Oh, those are safe. No one wants those.”

“Love you too, Capsicle. So why you really bugging me?”

Steve shrugs, picks up a pencil off Tony's desk and starts twirling it between his fingers. “I don't know. Thinking about Washington again."

“Hey. Don't get all Howard on me.” Tony puts his hands on Steve's shoulders and looks at him seriously. “Steve. We found you when you were needed, not while combing the ocean. We just gotta play cool til your pal shows up. And that is a 'when' not an 'if' so don't pause your whole life, just leave a window open for him to climb back in.”

“That almost sounds like love advice, Tony.” Steve manages a smile, suddenly grateful for his friend.

“Best friends are just as important.” The genius nods. “Though. I do know this super hot-”

The smile turns to a chuckle. “No, thank you. I prefer my dates not Tony approved.”

“Hey!”

“And intelligent.”

“Hey!”

“And strong.”

“And male?”

“And... what!?” Steve tries valiantly to kill the blush rising up on his cheeks.

Tony wiggles his eyebrows. “You know it's totally okay to be gay now, right Cap?”

“Well yeah, but-”

“And, like the statistic is something like 10% of the population identifies along those lines, so it'd be weird if one of us wasn't.”

“I guess, but-”

“And it's actually pretty awesome, because you are such a great role model and-”

“Tony! Shut up three seconds!” Blessed silence, finally. Steve takes a breath and speaks quietly. “First, I'm technically bisexual, not gay. And second? How the hell did you know?”

“Oh, Stevie.” Tony shakes his head. “You are way too innocent sometimes...”

 

###

 

Steve lies on his stomach on his bed, looking between two documents on his tablet. The first is a mapping of Winter Soldier sightings, organized by date. There's no pattern to them, though. At least not that he's found. It's frustrating. How the hell is he ever going to find Bucky with so little information? He's going to have to make yet another trip to Washington. Poor Sam will have to put up with him again, unless he finally caves and gets that new apartment he's been thinking about.

And then there is his second document. Thor. The inconsistencies with Thor. Maybe this is a problem he can actually solve. 

So. Why would Thor forget telling him things? Or be so weirdly formal addressing him? He can't remembered the last time Thor'd called him 'Captain' outside of battle. Could it be some kind of mind control? It seemed awfully sporadic for that, though. Why only at night? To speak to him? Steve decides he must be the target of something, but what? What if it was a duplicate of some sort to get information out of him? But that doesn't make sense. He's been the one getting the information and it had almost all been personal information that only Thor would know. Besides, just about any duplicate would be picked out by JARVIS within heartbeats. Wouldn't they?

 _What about a being who can even hide from the supposedly all-seeing Heimdall?_ Steve freezes at the thought. Could Loki use magic to appear to him while still being hidden from JARVIS? Probably. And he would know details of Thor's personal life, including Loki's second death that Thor hadn't told them about.

Steve's throat tightens. Does he have enough evidence? Can he be sure? These could just be some amazing coincidences. 

He reminds himself to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


	4. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has the better poker face? Steve and Loki have a final confrontation.

_I like your eyes_  
 _I like your shape_  
 _And I could easily_  
 _Overpower you_

Overpower Thee - Auf Der Maur

 

On his third visit, Loki is already waiting on the couch in his disguise, skimming a book about food he thinks Thor might be prone to reading. He absently chews on his thumb as he is lost in thought, but looks up as Steve collapses onto the couch with a pained groan. 

“Friend Captain, are you alright?” 

Steve manages to smile. “Yeah, I think I managed to tear something in my back when your brother hurled you at me earlier. It should be fine by morning. Thank you, enhanced healing.”

Loki smirks inwardly. It had been a rather fun little skirmish. Still. “My apologies. If it will assist, may I offer a back rub?”

“No, Thor, I-” Steve pauses, considering. “Actually, that might be kind of nice. You don't mind? Just give me a second, I want to run to the washroom quickly.”

Steve goes out to the hall, far enough to be sure he won't be heard, and quietly asks JARVIS where Thor is. The AI reports Thor to be in his room, asleep. The Captain considers this and considers his options. He returns a minute later, smiling. “Sorry. Where should I sit?”

“Here.” Loki(-as-Thor) shifts to sit sideways on the couch and motions the Captain to sit between his knees. Starting at Steve's neck and shoulders, he uses his thumbs and the heels of his hands to rub firm but gentle circles over the stiff muscles. 

The same ones that were his own fault. Oh, yes, he loves when a plan comes through.

After a few minutes, Steve sighs and begins to visibly relax. “You're really good at this.”

“My thanks.” Loki's keeps Thor's voice soft, to keep the mood. “Loki often used to do this for me.”

“Mmn. I wish I'd known him then, how you knew him. I bet the gals all loved him.”

Loki frowns, moving Thor's hands lower but wishes he had his own instead, to better work the beautiful muscles before him. He swallows a bit of spite before finally answering. “No. My brother is not considered ideal or even typical of Aesir beauty standards.”

“I guess that's more you, huh? Big, strong, bright Thor?” Steve turns his head to see the man behind him. “Loki's a child of the moon while you're like the sun.”

“Yes, Captain. This is a way to put it. Does this not also make you of the sun?”

“I guess I am, now. But I never forget about the days when I wasn't.” He cuts himself off with a loud moan as Loki(-as-Thor)'s hands discover a particularly sore area. “That bit hurts.”

“Then it must have more attention.” Loki works the spot, trying not to think too hard on the Captain's words. 

Loki finishes the massage as he reaches the waistline of Steve's sleep pants. Then, testing, he puts his arms around Steve's waist and pulls him to his chest. Not only does the blonde not resist, he moves into the touch and rests against Loki. Loki can't help but notice the mild tenting of the Captain's pants.

“I could be convinced to try bed again.” Steve admits. “Come with me?”

Ah. There it is, the moment of weakness he's been waiting on.

“Of course.”

 

###

 

Steve is certain, now. Well, mostly, but he'll take the chance. Once they are in his room, he turns quickly and slams the man who looks like Thor against the door, holding him firmly in place with his arm.

“Loki.” The Captain's voice is quietly commanding. “Remove that glamour immediately and our conversation can continue. Do not and you'll be having it with all the Avengers.”

He looks surprised, but a glimmer of magic leaves Loki standing in his own body. “Captain.”

“Why are you trying to seduce me as Thor?” Steve sounds incredulous.

“I have my reasons.”

“I'll bet. But, really, Thor? You chose the wrong brother.” Steve's eyes go wide as he realizes what he just let slip. “I mean...”

Loki's eyes also widen at the mistake, but he recovers composure first. “Why Captain, how have I misread your little crush? Had I realized you were pestering Thor for information about me and not just to gain his attention, I'd have just seduced you in your bed that first night.”

Steve's cheeks colour and Loki takes advantage of the moment of uncertainty to switch their positions, now holding the Captain firmly against the wall. “Please allow me to make amends for my error in judgement. I would kneel for you, Captain, as you would not for me.” 

And Loki does kneel, his hands trailing over Steve's body as he does. Once he reaches the hips he tugs at the sleep pants and the boxers beneath. They slide down just far enough to reveal Steve's cock in it's nest of dark blonde curls.

The sane part of Steve's mind wants this to stop. The rest of him tells it to shut up because he's about to be blown by a Norse deity and who else can say that about their first time and damn it he can fret and moralize about it later.

“Lovely.” Loki purrs as he nuzzles the waking organ with his nose, his tongue darts out to taste the tip.

Steve's breath catches in his throat. He tries to blush but his cock is demanding all the blood and he can practically feel it rush to his hips.

Loki slowly familiarizes himself with Steve's testicles, licking and nibbling before sucking – all kept so frustratingly light that Steve has to remind himself that he's not dreaming. And then comes the glorious heat of Loki's mouth around his cock, so much better than he's ever imagined, that he knows this has to be real.

“Oh God.”

He's certain he won't last long under the ministrations of Loki's wicked mouth. And when those soft, strong, hands start caressing the base of his cock and his balls? Not a chance. Steve comes embarrassingly quickly, pressing himself hard into the door to keep himself from falling. “Fuck.”

Loki smirks, licking the last of Steve's cum from his lips as he slides back up the Captain's body. “Good idea. Maybe next time.” His green eyes shimmer with mischief and then he vanishes.

“Fuck.” Steve says again, thwacking his head against the door. He stays where he is, not sure he can quite trust his knees yet.

After a few minutes, it occurs to him that he has just lost his virginity to a near god yet they hadn't even so much as kissed.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you dear reader for following me this long. I am sorry there is so little smut, but I promise the two other stories I've got planned (and partially penned) for this verse will have more. Until then, I hope you've enjoyed. Concrit is vital, I can't make better art if I don't know what's wrong with this stuff. ;)
> 
> Re-edited 27/02/15 for errors.


End file.
